


插曲

by Radiose



Category: The Snowman（novel）
Genre: M/M, 不会拼名字（, 出轨提及, 就是篇pwp不要太在意细节, 我也很无奈啊, 找不到小说的fandom, 残障部位详细描写, 电影没看, 电影里也没贝尔曼啊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 随缘礼物季的还愿文以下文前警告请务必阅读*《警察》相关剧透。还没看的注意闪避。*残障部位详细描写有。*出轨提及。政治不正确。





	插曲

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘礼物季的还愿文  
> 以下文前警告请务必阅读  
> *《警察》相关剧透。还没看的注意闪避。  
> *残障部位详细描写有。  
> *出轨提及。政治不正确。

贝尔曼站在莱曼旅馆前，抬头看了看这栋建筑，犹豫不决。  
在阿诺尔挖掉他一只眼睛后，他有生以来第一次对自己产生了怀疑。不是出于阿诺尔所谓的以眼还眼，失去了一只眼睛对他的俊美并无影响，而从民众对反应来看，他的人气似乎更高了。  
影响他的是哈利霍勒那个混蛋。尽管他们之间的共同点多过不同点，他们还是从来就不喜欢彼此。但在事情发生后哈利在他的脑海里萦绕不去。他始终无法把那个闯进手术室的高大身影从脑海里驱离。  
他们抢救他时给他打了麻醉剂，他感受不到痛觉，但意识仿佛漂浮在虚空中，就在这时哈利如同天神般出现在他眼前。贝尔曼揉了揉眼睛，觉得自己出了点毛病。  
但那又如何呢？哈利不会出现在这里。他就要和萝凯结婚了，开始人生的新阶段，为什么要出现在属于过去的破烂街区？  
他自嘲地笑了笑，转身准备回到车上。

“贝尔曼。”身后的那个人叫他。  
他瞪着现在出现在眼前的高大身影。  
哈利尴尬地揉揉鼻子：“米凯？”  
“你在这干嘛？”不好，米凯。不好。你的礼仪呢？  
“你知道的……我需要点空间。”  
贝尔曼点点头。其实他一点也不知道。  
“我觉得自己没法做到这些承诺。但萝凯和欧雷克，他们需要我。”哈利说，“我觉得每次碰到这类事我就有些心理障碍。但就算我要放弃，也不能是现在。”  
贝尔曼有点明白了：“那个试图告你强奸的女孩？”  
哈利瞪着他，贝尔曼耸耸肩：“我有我自己的消息来源。”他当然不会告诉他自己休养期间把他查了个底朝天。  
哈利无所谓地摆了摆头，像是要把这段记忆从脑海里驱逐出去。他问贝尔曼：“上来坐坐？”

就算旅馆的前台看见了他们一起进门，也没有表现出来。  
他们一前一后地走上楼，贝尔曼看着落在地上的床帘和本该挂着它的尼龙绳撇了撇嘴，打量着这个破旧的房间。  
“房间不错。”贝尔曼说。他接下来要说的挖苦言辞被哈利的动作打断了。之前他只是站在一边看着贝尔曼用他上流社会的标准打量这个通常用于偷情和性交易的场所。  
但现在哈利走上前，右手四指搭上他的脸颊，短短的金属义肢激得他一颤。而哈利的拇指抚上他的眼罩的动作几乎使他再次颤抖。  
贝尔曼闭上眼睛，感到哈利的唇吻上了他的，舌头探了进来。  
他用鼻子用力吸了口气，也伸出舌头去回应哈利。哈利的另一只手搂住了他的腰，把他往床的方向带去。  
贝尔曼的膝弯被什么撞了一下，他的身体不由自主地向后倒去。  
软的。是床。  
哈利看着贝尔曼难得露出的茫然失措的表情，尽管这个表情一闪而过，贝尔曼飞快地调整好了自己。他觉得自己更硬了。

贝尔曼躺着，看着哈利依序扒下自己衬衣、裤子和内裤，同时也把自己脱光。最后他看着把膝盖放上床垫，跪在自己两腿中的哈利，一手扶上自己的眼罩，停顿了一下。  
哈利点点头，也伸出一只手，跟他一起把眼罩摘了。  
现在贝尔曼和哈利注视着彼此，在昏暗的光线下贝尔曼的一只眼睛只剩个黑洞，另一只眼睛还是像他们共同追查滑雪小屋连环杀手时般灵动，像小鹿一般。而哈利身上伤痕累累，没有经过仔细照料，缝合大多也歪歪扭扭，更加狰狞骇人。  
哈利的右手在贝尔曼失去的那只眼睛的边缘划过，停留在他的嘴唇上。贝尔曼张口把他的手指含进去，食指，连同中指上那节金属。金属导热很快，哈利几乎感到了幻肢上传来的来自对方口腔的热度，虚无缥缈的热度。他的另一只手在贝尔曼健壮的胸膛上游移，轮流揉捏着两边乳头，感受着对方努力压抑的颤抖，和突然变重的呼吸。  
但贝尔曼也没闲着，他一手细细抚过哈利横过整个脸颊的伤疤，另一手往下探，直入主题，握住了对方硬起的阴茎。

没想到贝尔曼在床上是这种类型，哈利想。还是他只在被人捅屁股的时候这么吵？  
其实他们都没讲几句话。但贝尔曼发出的动静，那些喘息和无意义的呻吟，仿佛都直接缠绕到了他的下半身上。  
他们用床头柜里的润滑剂做了润滑，哈利正在用三根手指给对方做扩张的时候贝尔曼就已经等不及了，把腿盘在他的腰上。  
于是哈利欣然接受了邀请，把自己捅进去。  
太紧了，刚才真不该这么顺着他。这是哈利的第一个念头。  
贝尔曼发出了一声绵长的呻吟，眼睛紧闭着，睫毛微微颤动。  
“放松。”哈利说，伸手揉贝尔曼的臀瓣和大腿根。  
“这很难。”贝尔曼抽着气回应，一遍呻吟着一遍努力放松肌肉。这跟他热爱的攀岩毫无相似之处。“我可没跟男人做过。”这让这个动作更加困难了。  
他一定是思考得太大声了。因为哈利闷声笑了：“是，有人亲了你，你就把他揍了一顿。”  
“是楚斯。”  
“那我该担心你让他也来揍我一顿吗？”  
但贝尔曼拒绝就这个问题和他讨论下去，他用手臂挡住眼睛，断断续续地说：“就……快动……一动……啊！”哈利依言抽动了一下。  
哈利还有些担心，但发现贝尔曼虽然声音很多，内部却一直一抽一抽地绞着他，配合着他的动作。于是哈利加快了速度操着他。  
贝尔曼只觉得一种陌生的快感弥漫了四肢，意识仿佛再次飘浮在空中。他伸手去抓哈利宽厚的肩膀。  
哈利下身动作不变，上身顺势俯下去些，一手捞住贝尔曼的腿弯往上按。  
贝尔曼又叫了一声，觉得哈利进得更深了。一阵快感又漫上来，和刚才的叠加，几乎烧毁他的大脑，使得他再也无法思考。他可能……马上……就……  
“啊……我……”贝尔曼近乎叹气般呻吟，用气音说着什么，哈利必须努力集中注意才能分辨出单词，“快要……”  
哈利加快了顶撞的速度。  
“慢点！”贝尔曼尖叫道。  
“这里可不是警署。”哈利回应，“也就是说，我说了算，长官。”他特意把最后两个字咬得特别重。  
贝尔曼在过程中一直发出各种动静，在高潮时却接近无声。他嘴大张着，声带却无力震动。  
他高潮时紧缩的甬道让哈利也没坚持住，跟着射在了里面。

这次高潮与贝尔曼有过的哪次都不同，他花了点时间才缓过来。他长叹着坐起身，看见哈利裸着身体在床头抽烟。  
“去洗澡吗？”他问道，声音因为他叼着烟而有些含混不清。  
贝尔曼点点头，起身往浴室走去。却又在半途折回来，看着哈利：“就当这事没发生过。以后也不会再发生。”他说得没头没尾。  
哈利只是反问：“什么事？”  
贝尔曼试了试，发现完全找不到话回应，于是他点了点头，走进浴室。  
他花了很长时间冲澡，哈利开始怀疑他把酒店所有热水都用光了。  
刚才的烟早已燃烧殆尽，哈利又点了一根。这时贝尔曼出来了，除了还有些发红的鼻子和潮湿的发尾，他又恢复成那个一本正经的警察署长。  
他站在门口，似乎想说什么，似乎想过来再吻哈利一下。这一切可能都是哈利的臆想，但那个时刻飞快地过去了，他们谁都没有走出那一步。  
贝尔曼只是向哈利点点头，说了句“再见”，就走出门去，把哈利光溜溜地晾在床头。  
哈利哼了一声，把手里这根烟抽完，站起来走进浴室，看到镜子上蒙了一层水雾，上面有个已经快要分辨不出的唇印。  
他笑了笑，用右手食指尖碰了碰自己的嘴唇，在那个唇印上搭了两秒，才走进淋浴间。

哈利站在水流下，抬起头。  
下周就是婚礼，他曾怀疑过自己无法恪守对萝凯的约定。但现在他知道他可以了，那股难以避免的冲动已经被纾解，以一种比喝酒对所有人的伤害都低的方式。  
不必贝尔曼提醒他便知道这是第一次，也是最后一次。  
他们间的共同点比不同点要多，这是贝尔曼亲口说的。  
哈利离开了莱曼旅馆，知道自己已把与这个地方有关的事都抛下了。  
热水冲去了他们身上的所有痕迹，就像时间。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注：不记得贝尔曼瞎的哪只眼了，原著翻了一下好像没有说明。但也有可能我看漏了，有注意到bug的请指出~


End file.
